


i am the sea and nobody owns me.

by cheonsa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, SAYA NGETIK APAAN
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsa/pseuds/cheonsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aku buatmu itu apa?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am the sea and nobody owns me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naitokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naitokki/gifts).



> **disclaimer:** assasination classroom milik yūsei matsui dan saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini. judul diambil dari kuotasi milik salah satu karakter buatan astrid lindgren (pippi longstocking, fyi).
> 
> buat dek riri: maaf drabblenya telat :_____________D

“Aku buatmu itu apa?”

Diucapkan pertama kali ketika mereka di SMP yang sama. Baru mengenal beberapa minggu, itu pun karena ditempatkan di kelas yang sama—dengan tempat duduk yang berdekatan. Diucapkan pertama kali seusai kerja kelompok, setelah tugas mereka dikumpulkan dan ada beberapa menit tersisa sebelum bel istirahat berdentang.

“Karma-kun itu temanku.”

_Teman._

Diucapkan dengan nada kasual oleh Nagisa. Karma hanya mengulas senyum karenanya.

.

.

.

“Aku buatmu itu apa?”

Diucapkan lagi di istirahat makan siang. Karma dan Nagisa sudah menjadi murid kelas E. Kelas terbuang. Disatukan dalam nasib yang sama dan tugas yang sama—membunuh guru mereka. Diajari materi yang sama, materi untuk membunuh.

Sama, semuanya sama. Hanya tingkatan mereka yang perlahan, mulai berbeda.

Karma dengan kecerdasannya. Nagisa dengan bakat membunuhnya.

Dan Nagisa tersenyum, simpul. Tangannya bergerak menyapu bulir-bulir keringat di dahi dengan handuk. Menjeda beberapa detik, kemudian menjawab. “Teman.”

Kalimat itu belum selesai. Karma tahu.

“Teman baikku.”

_Teman baik._

Karma kembali tersenyum—dengan beda sekian milimeter lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

“Aku buatmu itu apa?”

Diucapkan ketika mereka bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama. Setelah upacara kelulusan dan masing-masing anggota kelas E memilih jalur mereka masing-masing. Karma kembali ke Jepang setelah menyelesaikan studinya di Jerman, bertemu dengan Nagisa atas dasar ketidaksengajaan. Bahkan memutuskan untuk makan siang bersama setelah berbincang sesaat.

“Teman baikku, lah. Sampai kapanpun.”

Senyum di wajah Nagisa masih senyum yang sama. Senyum tanpa dosa. Senyum yang mengisyaratkan bahwa yang ia katakan adalah kejujuran (dan dadanya merasa ngilu sejenak). Karma hanya mengatur posisi duduknya, sebelum berdeham dan merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang disembunyikan di bawah meja. Menyembunyikan semuanya dengan ekspresi dan wajah kasual.

“Pernah pacaran?” Senyum pemuda berambut merah itu jahil, “Curang banget, tidak mengabariku. Takut aku minta traktiran terus membuat dompetmu kosong dalam sekejap?”

Nagisa terkikik geli. Menggeleng setelahnya.

“Hayo, ngaku.”

“Bukan itu maksudku.” Perlahan ia menghentikan tawanya, kemudian melanjutkan dengan, “Aku tidak mungkin berhubungan dengan gadis lain, tahulah, pekerjaan.”

Mengerjaplah Karma, penasaran. “Pekerjaanmu apa?”

Kedua manik mereka bertemu. Nagisa berkata lembut.

“Asasin.”

 

 

 

(dan kotak berisi cincin itu dikembalikan ke dalam saku secara kasual, seolah tidak ada apa-apa—

 

—seolah perasaan mencelos dalam dada itu _hanya ilusi semata_.)

**Author's Note:**

> hai : )
> 
> /DOR
> 
> SAYA NULIS APAAN INI HAHAHAHA orz maaf malah nyampah begini wahai penghuni fandom ansatsu dan maaf mengecewakan ya dek ;_____________; i'm sorry for the oocness orz (cari tali) (gantung jemuran) (HEH)
> 
> comments and kudous are appreciated. thanks for reading!


End file.
